


The Bat, the Cat, the Bird, and the Archer

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 06:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Green Arrow and Black Canary are in town after working together with Batman and Catwoman.  The men keep fighting, so the women think of a better way to spend all that pent up aggression.





	The Bat, the Cat, the Bird, and the Archer

After their take down of the Kemson Chemicals bosses, and after the police had come to round them up, Batman, Catwoman, Black Canary, and Green Arrow gathered for coffee at an old coffee shop nearby.

“You know, you two going at each other’s throats all the time,” Black Canary said. “It’s like some perpetual game of one-upmanship.”

“Like two toms trying to prove who’s best,” Catwoman agreed.

Batman leveled her a look. “I’d like to point out, for the record, I have not started a single fight.”

“Oh sure, that’s fine talk,” Green Arrow said, his voice growing louder with each word. “You’ve just been trooping along under the Man’s thumb, going after the little guy while the big guys—”

“Does he always go on like this?” Catwoman interrupted, turning to Black Canary.

“I’m afraid so,” she said. “You learn to tune him out eventually.”

Chairs scraped the floor as they were pushed back, both heroes poised to brawl. Catwoman and Black Canary stood, each laying a hand on their man.

“Cool it, Batman,” Catwoman said, grabbing his shoulder.

“Ease down, Robin Hood,” Black Canary said, pulling at Green Arrow’s arm.

The men glared at each other.

“Let’s not have this dick measuring contest out in the open, huh?” Catwoman said, looking between them. “Just simmer down before you flame out.”

“If you want to know who’s best, there are better ways of doing it,” Black Canary said.

Reluctantly, the men straightened up.

“What did you have in mind?” Green Arrow asked.

Black Canary met Catwoman’s eyes. “Well, we’re in town for the night. We don’t need to head back to Star City until morning.”

“We’re not patrolling together,” Batman said.

“I think we had other nighttime activities on our minds,” Catwoman said. She whispered into Bruce’s ear and he nodded.

“At the penthouse,” he said quietly, so just the four of them could hear.

Catwoman grinned. “Then I think we’d better get going.”

Swinging and leaping across the rooftops of Gotham was prime foreplay for Batman and Catwoman, who frequently had to stop to let Green Arrow and Black Canary catch up. Finally, they reached the Wayne penthouse, sneaking in through the balcony.

“You know, I’ve been watching you two kiss on every roof we stopped at,” Dinah said, looking at Batman and Catwoman. “I think it’s time someone else got a crack at those lips.”

Bruce and Selina removed their cowls, Selina shaking out her hair. Dinah marched over and grabbed the back of Selina’s head, kissing her passionately. Selina made a noise of surprise, but got over it fast, wrapping an arm around Dinah to pull her close.

Ollie moved over to Bruce, removing his mask to better watch the show. “I didn’t know you went both ways, Selina.”

She laughed and pulled away just enough to reply, “I go all ways.”

Dinah drew her hand up Selina’s thigh, taking her skirt with it. Selina stepped back just enough for Dinah to remove her dress, tossing it onto the sofa. Standing there in nothing but her bra and panties, Selina looked at the other three.

“Don’t you think you’re all a bit overdressed for this party?”

Bruce and Ollie moved at the same time, removing their costumes. Selina took Dinah’s hand and led her into the bedroom. By the time Bruce and Ollie made their way into the bedroom, Selina and Dinah were naked on the bed.

Dinah had one of Selina’s breasts in her mouth, suckling on her nipple. Selina had her hand between Dinah’s legs, rubbing her clit in small circles. For a few moments, Bruce and Ollie just watched, growing harder. Then, Bruce moved, climbing up onto the bed by Selina.

Dinah moved down to Selina’s pussy, licking her from hole to clit. Selina moaned, her head going back. Bruce pushed his cock against her lips, and she opened her mouth wider, letting him shove his cock into her waiting throat. She gagged around his thick cock, moaning as Dinah continued to eat her out. Ollie climbed up behind Dinah and guided his cock into her.

Soon, the only sounds in the room were the sounds of sex. Moaning, thrusting, choking. Selina swallowed around Bruce’s cock and he came, spilling himself down her throat. She swallowed as much as she could until he pulled out, spurting semen onto her face.

Ollie was about to make a crack about Bruce coming first when Dinah clenched around him, making him come inside her. Dinah moaned into Selina’s pussy, tonguing her clit until Selina came with a cry. Dinah sat up, pleased with herself, but still aroused.

Selina sat up and pushed Dinah back down on the bed. “I think you need to be taken care of, little bird.”

“You know how to?” Dinah asked, teasingly.

“You bet I do.” Selina went down on Dinah, lapping up some of Ollie’s semen.

Ollie nudged Selina’s ass with his cock. “I don’t suppose you play around at the back door any?”

“It’s not that kind of party, Ollie,” Selina said.

“Yes, ma’am,” he said. He poked the tip of his cock into her pussy. “How’s this?”

Selina pushed back against him. “That better just be the start.”

“You know it is, kitty cat,” Ollie said, shoving himself in to the hilt.

Selina gasped and moaned into Dinah as Ollie pounded into her. Bruce slipped behind Dinah, letting her sit on him, and she slowly started to move, grinding her ass on his cock. Gently, Bruce picked Dinah up, lowering her onto his cock. Selina licked a line up both of them, making Bruce shudder.

This time, it was Ollie who came first, still stimulated from his last fuck. He buried his cock inside Selina, shooting up into her. Selina clenched around him, tonguing Dinah’s clit. Dinah clapped a hand over her mouth, muffling her Canary Cry as she came.

Bruce pulled out of her, still hard. Selina sat up onto her knees, grinning as Dinah panted, trying to recover herself. Bruce moved out from under Dinah, nodding for Ollie to take care of her, and scooted over to Selina. She climbed into his lap and onto his cock, riding him slowly. Bruce kissed her, slipping a hand between her legs to rub at her clit.

It didn’t take long for them to come, Selina gasping as she did, clinging to Bruce. Bruce finished inside her, kissing her neck. Behind them, Ollie applauded.

“Wonderful show,” he said, wrapping one arm around Dinah. “That’s the best time I’ve had in Gotham in years.”

Selina laughed, still holding onto Bruce. “I’d hope so.”

Reluctantly, Bruce pulled out of her. “I need to call home. Excuse me.” He left to the living room.

Selina flopped back on the bed, her breasts bouncing. “Well, Dinah? Was that good for you?”

“Very,” she said, grinning. “Turns out these two really can do something besides argue.”

Selina laughed as Bruce returned. He raised an eyebrow, as if asking what he’d missed.

“We’re the butt of their jokes, I’m afraid,” Ollie said.

Bruce climbed up beside Selina. “Is that so?”

“Now, Bruce,” she said. “Temper, temper.”

“You see what I put up with?” Bruce said. Ollie snorted.

Dinah patted Ollie’s chest. “Come on, let me out. We need to be getting back.”

“We’ve got all night,” Ollie said.

“There’s plenty of room here,” Bruce said. “You’re welcome to stay.”

“Well, then let me freshen up,” Dinah said. “Selina?”

“I’ll join you,” she said, climbing over Bruce. The two of them disappeared into the bathroom.

“Women,” Ollie said. He settled back against the headboard. “So, you and Catwoman. Can’t say I couldn’t see it, but aren’t you worried about her bending your moral compass?”

“No. She’s changed.”

“Good for her,” Ollie said. “And good for you. Don’t have to question your sense of honor.”

“What are you driving at, Oliver?”

“I’m just saying, your sense of duty wouldn’t allow you to really do some soul-searching.”

“Oliver.”

The women returned to find the men at each other’s throats.

“Men,” they said. Selina shook her head.

“Now, now, boys. You’re both handsome.”

They backed off. Selina and Dinah climbed back up on the bed.

“I think maybe we ought to sleep in the middle,” Selina said. “Keep you two from strangling each other in your sleep.”

Soon, they were all settled down on the bed. It was a snug fit with the four of them, but they cuddled close to their partners.

Bruce kissed Selina’s hair. “Good night, Selina.”

“Good night, Bruce. Good night, Dinah.”

“Night, Bruce. Selina.”

“Good night, John Boy,” Ollie said.

“Shut up, Ollie,” the three of them said.

“Oh, come on!”

The lights out, the four of them slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
